To provide cellular wireless communication service, a wireless service provider or “wireless carrier” typically operates a radio access network (RAN) that defines one or more coverage areas in which wireless communication devices (WCDs) can be served by the RAN and can thereby obtain connectivity to broader networks such as the public switched telephone network (PSTN) and the Internet. A typical RAN may include one or more base stations (e.g., base transceiver stations, eNodeBs, access nodes, access points, etc.), each of which may radiate to define a cell and cell sectors in which WCDs can operate. Further, the RAN may include supplementary network infrastructure (e.g., controllers, mobility management entities, etc.), which may be integrated with or otherwise in communication with the various base stations. The supplementary network infrastructure may include, or be in communication with, a switch or gateway that provides connectivity with one or more transport networks. With this or other arrangements, a cell phone, personal digital assistant, wirelessly equipped computer, or any other WCD that is positioned within coverage of the RAN can then communicate with a base station and in turn, via the base station, with other served devices or with other entities on the transport network.